Question: On Monday, Luis and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. Luis sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 95.75 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 24.49 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Luis in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Jessica was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ Jessica was 71.26 seconds faster than Luis.